Viernes 13
by Aurea Winter
Summary: Viernes 13. No inusuales, sí insufribles. Cada viernes 13, Jinx se encierra en su cuarto, no refugiándose del mundo, sino refugiando al mundo de su poder. Cuando una emergencia la fuerza a abandonarlo, las cosas se salen de control y los Titanes deben ayudarla a volver a poner sus poderes en regla. [Sí, hay un poco de FLINX]
¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal todos? ¿Cómo están?

Hoy, Viernes 13, es un día especial. Y como uno de mis personajes es Jinx, la brujita de la mala suerte, he decidido publicar un bello fic dedicado principalmente a ella y, secundariamente, al Flinx.

Espero que sea de su agrado :P

 **Disclaimer** : Ni los Teen Titans, ni Speedy Gonzáles, ni Quicksilver me pertenecen.

* * *

La mañana de ese día, Jinx había comprado tres cajas de chocolates, agarrado su iPod y sin más preámbulo, se encerró en su habitación. Vivía en un pequeño departamento confinado a las afueras de Jump City; una cocineta conectada con una mini sala (convertida en un taller de pintura con sillones y una mesita), un baño y un cuarto de nueve metros cuadrados era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir, además de lo único que podía permitirse con el pequeñísimo subsidio que el gobierno le daba a los Vigilantes menores de edad.

Sin el mínimo afán de salir de su arresto domiciliario autoimpuesto, se colocó el inhibidor de poderes que le había pedido a Cyborg y se lanzó a la cama. Usualmente odiaría tener uno de esos aparatos limitándola, pero el saber que podía quitárselo cuando quisiera con el simple hecho de poner su huella dactilar en el lector, lo hacía más llevadero. Eso y que daría lo que fuera por no tener que lidiar con sus poderes en ese momento.

Era Viernes 13 y el exceso de infortunio y malas energías en el aire la estaba volviendo loca. Se sentía tan _poderosa_ y al mismo tiempo tan _inestable_. Por la naturaleza de sus poderes, sabía que si había un día donde sería imparable, se trataba de los Viernes 13. Pero imparable no necesariamente era algo bueno y lo había aprendido a la mala una vez, hacía años, cuando intentó utilizar el Día Maldito (apodo no precisamente cariñoso) para potenciarse y vencer en una competencia en la Academia HIVE, cuando sus poderes literalmente se volvieron imparables, incontrolables incluso por ella y si Hermano Sangre no la hubiese neutralizado... bueno, no quería pensar en eso.

Así que sí, los Viernes 13 eran su Edén y su cruz, por lo que había decidido mantenerse tranquila y alejada de cualquier escenario perturbador esos días.

Conectó sus audífonos al reproductor y dejó que la suave música instrumental llenara sus oídos. Peinó la habitación con los ojos y soltó un suspiro al reparar en su más reciente proyecto, aún sin terminar: un dibujo en alto contraste del rostro de Raven, con la palabra _Heroína_ escrita debajo ( _algo así como los pósters de_ Hope _de Anonymous_ , pensó); esperaba que le gustara, porque era su futuro regalo de cumpleaños.

Cualquiera pensaría que, teniendo todo un día libre, dedicarse a su trabajo artístico era una de las mejores opciones, pero Jinx sabía que no era así, pues la mala vibra que rodeaba los Viernes 13 era un distractor tal que siempre que quería dibujar en esa fecha, terminaba haciendo un desastre, ya fuese arruinando trabajos previos o haciendo sketches que recordaban a algún creepypasta barato de Internet. Leer tampoco era una opción, pues que hubiese anulado sus poderes no quería decir que no los sintiera retorcerse dentro de su corpórea prisión. Cada vez que alguien se tropezaba, llegaba tarde o tenía mala suerte en general, por muy pequeña que esta fuera, un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal y a pesar que sentirse recargada era bastante placentero (demasiado, si se lo preguntaban. Era un placer casi etéreo), la dejaba con una sensación desagradable en el pecho, de pesadez y miseria ajena. Y eso era solo cuando alguien tenía un pequeño roce con la mala suerte, ¡imagínense cuando era más! Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

No era mucho de ver televisión y, de hecho, no tenía una. Y ni hablar de cocinar, gracias, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella solía tener mala suerte normalmente y sus posibilidades de padecerla también se veían incrementadas en esas fechas en específico, por lo que sí, los Viernes 13 eran días incómodos y aburridos en general. No hablaba con nadie, no salía, solo los sufría en silencio y esperaba que ya fuese sábado.

El tono de su comunicador la sacó de su estupor y puso mala cara. Le había pedido explícitamente a los Titanes que no la molestaran.

— _Robin a todos los Titanes, cambio_ —escuchó la voz de su líder, incluso estando cerrado el comunicador.

Rayos, debe ser importante.

Rápidamente se levantó, caminó en dirección al aparato y lo abrió. Lo que vio no le gustó nada.

En el fondo, rayos de energía verde, posiblemente de Starfire, volaban en todas direcciones, intentando darle a un objetivo mucho más rápido que ella. Eso al menos hasta que escuchó su grito, lo que indicaba que había sido atrapada por algo o alguien. En ese preciso instante, Raven invocó sus poderes y envuelta en una sombra con forma de cuervo, liberó a su amiga. Ambas se pusieron espalda con espalda y continuaron peleando. Cyborg armó sus cañones y disparó tan locamente como la alienígena antes, celebrando cada que le daba a un objetivo y refunfuñando cada que no. Al fondo, entre los ruidos de disparos y posibles metales chocando entre ellos, escuchó un gutural y deforme gruñido. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _¿La... bestia?_

—Jinx reportándose.

— _¡Jinx!_ —el grito de Robin se vio interrumpido cuando su comunicador salió volando de sus manos. Ella se tensó al sentir cómo sus poderes se intensificaban. _Mala suerte, sin duda alguna_.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, Robin fue capaz de recuperar su comunicador. Para ese momento, ya se encontraban conectados Más, luciendo bastante agitado; Pantha, Jericho, con una ceja sangrante; Kole y Gnarrk, Bushido, tan agitado como el pequeño velocista; Kid Flash y Red Star.

— _¡Chicos, necesitamos refuerzos!_ —demandó el jefe.

— _¡Y rápido!_ —puntualizó Cyborg—. _¡Los Sladebots nos están pateado el trasero, viejo!_

— _Nosotros no podemos ayudar_ —dijo Más—. _Los chicos están luchando contra la Señorita Cheshire y yo traje a Menos a la torre porque necesitaba atención médica_ —acto seguido, giró su comunicador y se vio en pantalla a un magullado Menos, apenas despertando de la inconsciencia. En medio de todo el jaleo, la línea de Robin se había desconectado.

 _Nosotros estamos igual_. Se comunicó, por medio de señas, Jericho. _HotSpot, Argent y Herald están luchando contra una especie de mutación criminal rara_. Volteó hacia atrás al escuchar el grito de alguien y frunció el ceño. _Tengo que dejarlos_. Y se desconectó.

Antes de que Bushido pudiera siquiera hacer algún sonido, fue emboscado por detrás y soltó el comunicador para defenderse. La llamada se vio cortada súbitamente, dejando solo a Más, Pantha, Kole, Gnarrk, Kid Flash, Red Star y Jinx en la línea.

— _Rayos_ —dijo Kole—. _Tendremos que dividirnos_.

Todos asintieron. Todos menos Jinx.

— _Yo iré con los Titanes Este_ —informó Pantha y volteó a ver a Más—. _Niño, ¿tu hermano está mejor?_

Él asintió.

— _Creo que podemos darle un aventón, Señorita Pantha_ —acto seguido, ambas líneas se cortaron.

— _Gnarrk y yo iremos con Bushido_ —Gnarrk asintió—. _¡Andando!_

Línea desconectada.

— _Parece que me tocan Jericho y los demás_ —dijo Red Star. Era evidente que lo decía porque Kid Flash podía llegar a Jump en un segundo y Jinx ya estaba allí. Ella se lamentó, sus amigos _contaban_ con que ella iría a ayudar—. _Red Star llamando a Herald_.

Se desconectó.

— _¿Paso por ti, Jinxie?_

—No puedo, Kid, lo siento.

Él alzó una ceja.

— _¿Qué?_

—No puedo ir —dijo, con tono exasperado.

— _¿Cómo?_

—¡No puedo ir! ¡No seré de ayuda en mi estado!

— _¿Qué estado? ¿De qué estás hablando?_ —preguntó él, ahora seriamente preocupado por ella.

—¡Es Viernes 13!

Y sin dar más explicación, cortó la llamada.

No esperaba que él intentara volver a comunicarse, pero se preocupó sobremanera cuando no lo hizo porque eso quería decir que había ido a batalla sin ella. La verdad es que, a pensar de no querer formar parte de un equipo al principio, ella y el chico eran uno fenomenal. Él, como había probado varias veces, era demasiado rápido para la mala suerte, por lo que ella podía usar sus poderes con total libertad en las misiones a las que iba con él y estaban tan acostumbrados al estilo de lucha del otro que siempre que peleaban, parecían coreografiados.

Se cuidaban las espaldas y no se abandonaban. Además, la excesiva confianza, por el hecho de que fueran mejores amigos, siempre era un plus. Lo que hubieran sido sus cejas casi se tocaron al pensar en esas dos palabras. _Mejores amigos_. Le había tomado su tiempo, pero hacía aproximadamente algunas semanas, había admitido para sí misma que tenía sentimientos por él, sentimientos que iban más allá de una mejor amistad. Sí, Jinx, dura-como-las-uñas Jinx, la impenetrable Jinx, tenía sentimientos románticos. Gran revelación. Por supuesto que no iba a decírselo, ni a él ni a nadie, sobre todo porque ella sabía que Kid Flash tenía sentimientos por ella también y no se sentía lista para tener una relación de ese tipo. Llevaba a penas cuatro meses con su nueva vida y, para qué negarlo, le había costado adaptarse. Lo último que necesitaba era aún más cambio.

Aún así, eran muy cercanos y estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Y ella lo apreciaba.

Tal vez en un futuro podrían ser algo.

Bufó. Con su mala suerte, lo dudaba mucho.

Y hablando de mala suerte... otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, uno mucho más fuerte que la vez pasada. Supo inmediatamente de donde venía: la pelea con los Sladebots. Se tensó al pensar que Kid Flash podría estar herido. Seguro, se preocupaba por sus demás compañeros también, pero Kid Flash era Kid Flash. Por favor, como si no fuera evidente que Robin se preocupaba más por Starfire. Nadie podía culparla.

Comenzó a sentirse frustrada y se mordió el labio. La necesitaban. Volteó a la ventana y notó que ya estaba anocheciendo (probablemente serían las nueve) y luego, a la puerta. Después, negó. Sería mucho más peligroso estar en el campo de batalla y que sus poderes se descontrolaran, terminaría hiriéndolos a todos. Otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y a pesar que este había sido de alguien que se golpeó el pie contra una farola, no pudo evitar morderse aún más fuerte hasta que se sacó sangre y otro escalofrío se hizo presente, ahora gracias a ella misma. Se dejó caer en una silla y al impactar el respaldo con su antebrazo izquierdo, se oyó un golpe metálico. Volteó y vio el inhibidor de poderes firmemente en su lugar. El _cling_ del choque de aleaciones seguía resonando en su cabeza.

Se pasó la lengua por el labio, recogiendo la última gota de sangre y frunció el ceño.

Si no se quitaba el inhibidor, no había peligro real. A pesar de sentir cómo sus poderes se intensificaban, ningún hechizo se había liberado en lo que iba del día ni sus ojos o yemas de los dedos se habían iluminado con esa energía tan característica. Si solamente iba a apoyarlos con combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin poderes, el riesgo no era tan grande.

La palabra _tan_ fue lo que la hizo dudar, pero pensó, también, que no los pondría en mucho más riesgo del que ya estaban.

Rayos, necesitaba tomar una decisión.

Como si algún ser superior la hubiera oído, su comunicador comenzó a sonar otra vez y emitió un mensaje, aún estando cerrado (cosa mala, muy mala, porque indicaba emergencia).

— _¡Amigos_ —era Starfire— _, necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Si pudieran apurarse...!_ —la comunicación se cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

Jinx ni siquiera lo dudó. Se levantó y checó las coordenadas de la llamada. Después, corrió hacia la puerta.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, fue recibida por Cyborg impactando en la pared a su lado y después, cayendo al suelo. Observó el terreno y frunció el ceño. El otro lado estaba a más de diez metros y si había salido volando desde allí para impactar en la pared... Ouch.

—Cyborg, ¿sigues vivo? —Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Jinx? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pobre lucía tan cansado. Y no era para menos, llevaban peleando contra los Sladebots más de medio día. Inclusive pensaba que ya se habían saltado la hora de la cena (¡y había 2x1 en pizzas, rayos!).

Ante la pregunta, Jinx hizo una mueca.

—Vaya, gracias por la entusiasta bienvenida. —Estaba comenzando a sentirse fastidiada.

—No me malinterpretes —pidió, aceptando su mano para levantarse—, pero ¿no dijiste que los Viernes 13...? —No podía esperar que los Titanes accedieran a darle un inhibidor de poderes sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta, por lo que había tenido que contarles sobre su situación, pero pidió que lo supieran solamente ellos cinco y nadie más, por una cuestión de orgullo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero si no uso mis poderes, no creo que pase nada malo. Además, parece que de verdad necesitan ayuda por aquí.

—Sí, bueno —armó su cañón y le sonrió— llegas justo a tiempo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se lanzaron al campo de batalla.

Sin mentir, Jinx vio que la cosa estaba brutal. Los Sladebots los superaban, ahora, quizás veinticinco a uno y el metal del que estaban hechos era prácticamente impenetrable y sus circuitos tan complejos que desconectarlos o sobrecalentarlos era una labor más complicada que la vida misma. Maldita sea, cómo extrañaba sus poderes. Teniéndolos sería tan fácil vencerlos.

Uno de los Sladebots agarró a Kid Flash en plena carrera.

—¡Hey! —hizo un par de piruetas hasta llegar con ellos y después, una patada de tijera en dirección al robot, que salió volando—. Deberías tener más cuidado, Speedy Gonzáles.

—Me alegra que estés aquí para salvarme el trasero, Jinxie —dijo, antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

Roló los ojos y fue directo a enfrentarse a otros robots.

La verdad es que ella era casi tan buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como Robin. Y él había sido entrenado por Batman. Lo malo es que cada que vencía a un robot, o al menos lo inmovilizaba por un momento, otro (u otros miles) aparecían para reemplazarlo. En cierta forma le recordaron a la Hidra de Lerna, del segundo trabajo de Hércules, solo que ella no era Hércules y tenía que encontrar la debilidad de esos robots para vencerlos.

No había logrado descativar a ninguno, solamente dejarlos fuera de combate cortándoles las extremidades y la cabeza, dejándoles únicamente el torso completo. Descubrió, a la mala, que si les cortabas solo la cabeza seguían atacando y ahora tenía una pequeña cortada en el brazo derecho. El poder tratando de salir de su cuerpo tampoco ayudaban mucho a su concentración. Cuando derrotaban a uno de los Sladebots no pasaba nada, pero siempre que uno de sus compañeros o ella misma eran golpeados, algo bastante frecuente, sentía cómo los escalofríos se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Por momentos, incluso llegó a pensar que su poder iba a implosionar dentro de ella y _bye-bye, Jinx_.

Dos robots la rodearon y se colocó en posición de combate, pero justo cuando iba a atacar, un gruñido ajeno de dolor la detuvo.

Chico Bestia, quien, como había pensado en un principio, se encontraba en forma de la Bestia, estaba perdiendo su transformación. Al ponerle más atención, vio que tenía un costado seriamente herido y sangrante. Eso y el cansancio, probablemente, lo habían derrotado. Cayó, en su forma humana otra vez, y perdió la conciencia. El pobre se había esforzado demasiado, eso era evidente. De hecho era quien contra más robots había peleado. Honestamente, de no ser por la Bestia, Jinx no estaba segura de que hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Y ahora él había caído.

Esas eran **_muy_** malas noticias.

Ya ni siquiera un escalofrío, sino que un espasmo, probablemente el más fuerte que había sentido en todas su vida, se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se sintió increíblemente poderosa y supo que eran noticias aún peores por la cantidad de mala suerte que ingresó a su cuerpo. El inhibidor soltó una descarga eléctrica, posiblemente trabajando al máximo al intentar contener semejante poder, pero a ella no le hizo ni cosquillas.

Su éxtasis de poder fue cortado por un fortísimo dolor en el estómago y, después, uno en la espalda.

Intentando entender qué había pasado, se levantó y vio a uno de los dos robots anteriores parado frente a ella. El muy maldito la había tacleado. Y ella había salido volando e impactado, justo como Cyborg. Alcanzó a ver que la batalla se había reanudado y de reojo reconoció a Raven, defendiendo el inconsciente cuerpo de Chico Bestia de los Sladebots.

Completamente fúrica, volteó a ver al robot, lista para atacar, cuando pasó algo que la dejó helada.

El robot explotó.

En medio de un ataque de energía rosa.

 _Oh, no_.

Inmediatamente se tocó el antebrazo izquierdo, solo para darse cuenta que el inhibidor de poderes se había caído. Como loca lo buscó y reparó en él, tirado a dos metros de ella, abierto y al parecer, inservible. El cableado parecía quemado y el seguro, vencido. Probablemente sus poderes excesivos lo habían deteriorado al punto de que solo necesitó ese golpe para decidir morir. El sudor acumulado en su frente comenzó a caer por los costados de su cara y por la sensación ardiente de los hechizos intentando salir de su cuerpo, supo que lo que iba a venir no era para nada bueno.

El tiempo comenzó a correr en cámara lenta y esos segundos previos se volvieron eternos. Sentía todo el poder acumulado en su plexo solar, quemándola, esparciéndose por sus venas, buscando cada poro para salir. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Raven, quien al instante supo lo que estaba pasando. Acto seguido, Jinx comenzó a perder el control y cuando sintió sus ojos iluminarse, ni siquiera intentó detenerlo.

—¡Todos al suelo! —gritó Raven.

Como último pensamiento coherente, Jinx esperó que le hicieran caso.

Las ondas de energía rosa salieron a raudales de su cuerpo, golpeando todo a su paso, incluso a ella misma. Los hechizos quemaban cuando salían y no pudo evitar sentirse como una piñata pero, en lugar de estar siendo golpeada desde afuera, desde adentro.

Todo el poder contenido terminó de salir en aproximadamente diez segundos donde Jinx constantemente funcionó como un foco que irradiaba energía de mala suerte. Todos los robots fueron destruidos: explotados y desintegrados hasta no ser más que polvo. Los Titanes habían logrado agruparse y se encontraban bajo un pequeño domo que Raven había creado para protegerlos, pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo mantenerlo. La irracionalidad y constancia de las ondas que Jinx lanzaba era muy difícil de repeler.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Kid Flash, visiblemente alterado.

—Es Viernes 13 —fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Con un desgarrador grito por parte de Jinx, las ondas de poder dejaron de salir y ella quedó dándoles la espalda.

Raven deshizo la protección y dio un paso adelante.

—¿Jinx?

La susodicha se dio la vuelta y todos pudieron apreciar sus ojos, aún iluminados y con rayos de energía rosa saliendo por los costados. En medio de todo el caos, su peinado de cuernos se había deshecho y ahora, el cabello le caía alocadamente sobre los hombros. Lucía muy poderosa, sí, pero también se veía asustada. Y su mente, se dio cuenta Raven, era un caos.

—¡No se acerquen! —levantó una mano para detenerla, pero terminó lanzando un hechizo que Raven esquivó—. ¡Lo siento!

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?

—Van a tener que neutralizarme.

—¿Por qué habríamos de neutralizarte? No pareces estar perdiendo el control.

Jinx abrió la boca para protestar, pero sus ojos lanzaron un ataque que esta vez Raven no pudo esquivar.

Una mezcla entre un suspiro y un gruñido se escapó de entre sus labios cuando sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. No solo percibir mala suerte se sentía genial, también causarla. Se sentía tan bien. Y era tan poderosa. La sensación de invencibilidad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por empujarla de regreso, pero no lo consiguió.

Raven, que ya se había levantado, le dedicó una mirada estoica.

—¿Jinx? ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca, _Rae_. —Le sonrió burlonamente.

Entonces, atacó. La mitad demonio se escudó detrás de sus poderes y desapareció envuelta en su capa, solo para aparecer detrás de Jinx e intentar inmovilizarla con su energía negra. Utilizando su cuerpo como un radiador de mala suerte, aflojó el hechizo de Raven y se liberó. Después, giró y soltó otro hechizo en su dirección, uno que la envió volando hacia atrás.

—¡Raven! —el grito de Robin hizo que recordara que no estaban solas, se giró para enfrentarlo y él puso sus manos enfrente—. Jinx, sé que estás ahí, así que escucha...

Ella sonrió.

—Escucho, Robin.

—Esta no eres tú, has perdido el control —extendió una mano en su dirección—. Déjanos ayudarte.

Ella pareció dudar y extendió su mano para tomar la de él. Y parecía que iba a hacerlo, al menos hasta que se detuvo a medio proceso y sonrió malévolamente.

—Pensándolo bien —siendo una escena demasiado conocida para Kid Flash, él supo exactamente lo que iba a venir—, ¡no! —Jinx disparó en dirección a Robin, quien había desaparecido en menos de un segundo, cortesía de Kid Flash y su súper velocidad.

Jinx gruñó y comenzó a soltar hechizos en todas direcciones. Los Titanes se dispersaron y se escondieron en distintos recovecos del lugar, entre las sombras, lejos de la hechicera. Cyborg, quien cargaba a Chico Bestia en sus hombros, se sintió tremendamente mal por su amiga. Jinx había llegado a ayudarles, a pesar de lo arriesgado que era y en favor de todo feo pronóstico, tuvieron la mala suerte de que pasara justo lo que estaban tratando de evitar.

No era tan sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que, con Jinx, era casi imposible tener buena suerte.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando, Robin? —demandó exasperado Kid Flash.

—Los poderes de Jinx están fuera de control.

—Sí, vaya, gracias por la información, Capitán Evidente.

Robin roló los ojos.

—Es Viernes 13, Kid —puntualizó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, los poderes de Jinx se ven potenciados en esta fecha y ella no puede controlarlos. Se apoderan de ella —continuó—. En realidad no quiere hacer el mal, no le interesa hacer el mal, sino causar mala suerte, liberar toda esa energía acumulada dentro de su cuerpo —después de una breve pausa, siguió adelante—. Supongo que es un método de defensa. Su cuerpo intenta liberar toda esa energía acumulada o de lo contrario, colapsaría. Y el inhibidor de poderes hizo que se concentrara tanta energía que su parte racional no pudo con ella —Robin suspiró—. De haberme dado cuenta antes, no se lo hubiera dado.

—Pero ¿cómo...?

—Creo que Jinx funciona como una antena amplificadora. Percibe la tendencia a la mala suerte —se detuvo a pensar—, entendida más como entropía y tendencia al caos que, mala suerte per sé —aclaró—. En fin, la canaliza y la dirige hacia un objetivo.

—Pero el Viernes 13 es solo un mito, Robin.

—Sí, pero con tanta gente supersticiosa que se predispone a sufrir mala suerte, con tantas personas modificando la entropía del ambiente...

—Ya, ya entendí. Hay demasiado de dónde agarrar.

—Exacto.

Escucharon a Starfire gritar y Robin salió inmediatamente a ayudarla. La vio enfrentándose contra una Jinx completamente fuera de control que, además, parecía estar ganando.

—¡Titanes, hay que detenerla! —ordenó—. ¡No la lastimen! —añadió.

Todos se lanzaron contra Jinx, pero en su afán de no lastimarla, se contuvieron tanto que ella comenzó a descontárselos uno por uno. La primera fue Starfire, a quien venció en el aire. Le dio una patada tan fuerte que la pobre colisionó con el suelo, consciente, pero completamente aturdida. Después, fue Cyborg, a quien, con un simple movimiento de manos, le desconectó todos los circuitos de armamento y le apagó las extremidades. Aún a pesar de su estado, reconoció no querer matarlo, por lo que solamente lo dejó inmóvil. Buscó a Chico Bestia donde Cyborg había estado antes, pero no lo encontró. Antes de poder preguntarse dónde había ido, sintió unos fuertes brazos atraparla por detrás y una pierna envolverse entre las de ella, inmovilizándola.

—¡Jinx, detente!

Ella comenzó a forcejear.

—¡No quiero lastimarte!

Y la verdad es que ella tampoco quería lastimarlo. Dentro de sí, la pequeña conciencia que se había vuelto la parte racional de Jinx, le decía que no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a Kid Flash. Y la parte irracional tampoco quería hacerlo. De hecho, la parte irracional normalmente querría voltearse y besarlo (¡pero eso era un secreto!), aunque ahora solo quería liberarse, así que le pisó el pié que tenía como soporte y cuando él retrocedió, lo derribó con una patada barrida. Previendo que se levantara, abrió el piso con uno de sus hechizos y lo enterró allí hasta las rodillas.

Y Kid Flash no pudo evitar sentirse como Madame Rouge en la pelea contra la Hermandad. Fue bastante desagradable.

—¡Jinx! —el grito de Robin la hizo darse vuelta. Él ya la estaba esperando, en posición de combate.

—¿En serio crees que pelearé cuerpo a cuerpo contigo? —Hizo sonar los dedos y un hechizo salió disparado en su dirección. Él lo esquivó con maestría y entonces, el combate comenzó.

Entre hechizos y patadas, Jinx no se dio cuenta cuando un tercer miembro se unió a su combate. Raven, del lado de Robin, la contuvo con su energía nuevamente, pero había algo diferente con ella. Esta vez, Raven estaba ataviada toda en blanco y su magia era mucho más fuerte.

—¿Qué ya no tenías leotardos limpios, _Rae_? —Se mofó Jinx.

—Lamento mi ausencia —dijo Raven, dejando de mirar a su amiga, ahora adversaria, por un segundo, para dirigirse a su líder—. Fui a llevar a Bestia a la Bahía Médica de la Torre.

Jinx aprovechó ese momento de distracción para liberar todo su poder una vez más, hecho que mandó volando a Raven y Robin hacia atrás.

Oh, tanto poder se sentía **_tan_** bien.

Robin se levantó rápidamente e iba a ayudar a Raven a hacer lo mismo cuando uno de los ataques de Jinx lo hizo caer de nuevo.

Ambos la miraron, desde el suelo.

—No quiero matarlos, chicos, así que ¿qué tal si solo los dejo inconscientes?

El silencio por parte de ambos la hizo enojar. _Nadie_ la dejaba hablando sola.

Levantó una mano en la que el poder comenzó a titilar con fulgor e irracionalidad, mucho más inestable de lo que normalmente se veía uno de los ataques de Jinx en formación.

Y así, tan rápido como esa vorágine de poder nació, desapareció.

La mano de Jinx comenzó a apagarse y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. A lo lejos se escuchaban las campanadas de la iglesia, marcando las doce de la noche y el comienzo del día siguiente. En tres segundos, pasaron tres cosas, atropellándose las unas a las otras. Primero, con el regreso a la normalidad, Jinx estaba visiblemente confundida. Volteó a todos lados, intentando recordar que había pasado y, cuando lo hizo, pasó la segunda y su expresión se llenó de horror. Miró a Robin y Raven, aún tirados, con profundo arrepentimiento. Finalmente, sintió como las piernas le fallaban y los ojos se le cerraban e impactó contra el suelo.

* * *

Los cinco Titanes originales y Kid Flash se encontraban en la Sala de Operaciones de la Torre, esperando a que Jinx despertara. Raven, cansada por las batallas y por haber tenido que invocar a Raven Blanca, estaba meditando cerca de la ventana, dándole la espalda a todos sus compañeros. Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban comiendo unos sándwiches mientras intentaban revisar todos los circuitos dañados del hombre máquina. Kid Flash estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos y Robin trabajaba en su laptop en las actualizaciones en el perfil de villano de Slade. Todos alzaron la vista cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y vieron a Jinx de pie bajo del marco.

—Chicos, lo siento tanto.

Sintió una ráfaga de viento y Kid Flash estuvo frente a ella en menos de un parpadeo. La tomó por los hombros y comenzó a inspeccionarla.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Déjala respirar, hombre —sugirió Cyborg y Kid Flash la soltó, ajustando una placa de su pierna. Jinx le dedicó una mirada llena de arrepentimiento y él solo le sonrió—. No es nada, Jinx, ya terminé de revisar todos los cables.

Ella asintió.

Robin dejó su laptop a un lado y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

—Jinx, no quisiera presionarte...

—Entonces no lo hagas —interrumpió Kid Flash. Robin decidió ignorarlo.

—Pero necesito saber exactamente qué pasó allí. Tengo mis hipótesis, por supuesto, pero sería bueno saber a ciencia cierta qué pasó.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar en dirección al sillón. Raven había dejado de meditar y estaba prestándole mucha atención a Jinx para ver que estuviera estable, por preocupación y por seguridad. Cuando los tres se hubieron sentado, todos los demás se acercaron también. La expresión contrariada y herida de Jinx los detuvo de hacer más preguntas y esperaron a que ella estuviera lista para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

No era un secreto para nadie que Jinx no quería regresar a la villanía, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo eventualmente. Todos dudaban que fuera a pasar, pero ella no estaba tan convencida, decía que así como había cambiado de bando una vez, podría hacerlo una segunda, que solo el tiempo lo diría. Por ello era obvio que el incidente la había golpeado duro.

Kid Flash tomó una de sus manos, gesto por el que, normalmente, Jinx lo hubiera atacado hasta el cansancio, pero solamente le dedicó una mirada de advertencia que él decidió ignorar.

Finalmente, suspiró.

—No sé mucho más que tú, Robin —comenzó—. Como ya saben, los poderes pueden funcionar de dos formas: en una de ellas, como si se tratara de un switch apagado, requieres energía para usarlos y en la otra, requieres energía para contenerlos. Yo soy del segundo tipo —explicó, ahora con un tono de irritación—, por eso cuando estoy muy enojada, los hechizos se liberan sin ningún control.

Todos siguieron su relato en silencio.

—Yo funciono como un amplificador de mala suerte, puedo sentir y manipular la probabilidad de un evento de infortunio hacia alguien, la tomo, la amplifico y la libero en forma de hechizos. En términos generales, es un poder sencillo, pero la realidad es que es mucho más complejo y por eso no uso su potencial completo —ante las varias caras confundidas, decidió aclararse—. Utilizo mis hechizos como proyectiles: para golpear gente, amplificando la posibilidad de que sean golpeados o atacados, o modifico las posibilidades de las estructuras de caer, como un techo o una pared, o cosas como esas que sirven en batalla, pero, si se ponen a pensarlo, en cierta retorcida forma yo puedo controlar una parte de la realidad —Robin automáticamente se hizo hacia adelante, exhorto en su explicación—. Puedo aumentar la posibilidad de que alguien muera en un determinado instante, de que alguien no se encuentre en determinado lugar o determinado momento, inclusive, en HIVE, tenían la hipótesis de que puedo borrar gente de planos existenciales, aumentar la posibilidad de que alguien no haya nacido y pum, desaparecería —hizo una mueca al recordar la Academia HIVE—. Es un poder horrible y que no estoy dispuesta a explorar.

A Kid Flash le hubiera gustado saber esto antes. Ahora entendía por qué ella estaba convencida de que no servía para ser una heroína. Su poder era tan... retorcidamente complicado.

—Como pueden ver —la voz de Jinx lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, ni siquiera yo termino de entender mi poder, pero me esfuerzo por no ser un monstruo —hizo una pausa y continuó, ahora con voz más dura y el ceño fruncido—. Los Viernes 13, sin embargo, son una excepción. Hay tanta mala suerte en el aire, tanta gente supersticiosa, que me es imposible contenerlo. El switch está permanentemente encendido y no soy capaz de apagarlo. Ya una vez perdí el control en la Academia HIVE y desde entonces no he estado dispuesta a que se repita, así que siempre he hecho lo que esté en mi poder para detenerlo. Una vez, en el cuartel general de los Cinco del Mal, hice que Gizmo me atara con unas cuerdas que desarrolló que me impedirían atacar, por ejemplo.

Esperó, a ver si alguien tenía alguna duda.

—Pero eso no explica por qué te volviste loc- ¡hey! —Chico Bestia se sobó el dolorido hombro donde Cyborg le había dado un puñetazo.

Jinx se mordió el labió e hizo un pequeño movimiento con los hombros, en señal de desconocimiento.

—El poder, corrompe.

La simple frase de Raven no fue la explicación que esperaban, pero sí la que necesitaban.

—¡Vaya! —la exclamación de Chico Bestia pareció resumir lo que todos pensaban.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Jinx ya no pudo soportarlo.

—Pero, en fin. Ya pasó y ahora que lo saben, pueden desarrollar un plan de contingencia para acabar conmigo o lo que sea —comenzó a levantarse, ahora con su actitud normal, de superioridad y seguridad—. Si no hay nada más que discutir, me voy a mi casa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la Torre.

—¡Jinx, espera! —Kid Flash salió corriendo detrás de ella y ambos abandonaron el lugar al mismo tiempo.

Los Titanes se miraron entre ellos, todos con la misma preocupación, por la situación de Jinx, en mente.

* * *

Fuera de la Torre, los dos adolescentes se detuvieron.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó él.

—Uh, seguro. Gracias.

La cargó a modo nupcial y en menos de cinco segundos se encontraban frente al portón de la chica. Se quedaron en silencio cuando la bajó y comenzó a buscar sus llaves, mas cuando iba a entrar, él la detuvo del hombro.

—Jinx, no eres un monstruo.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de esto, Kid. En serio, estoy cansada y ahora ni siquiera podré tener una noche de buen sueño —bufó e intentó ver el reloj colgado en la cocina—. ¿Las dos de la mañana?

—Sé que es tarde...

—Más bien, temprano.

—Pero estoy preocupado por lo que piensas de ti misma, Jinx.

Ella suspiró.

—Escucha, en serio estoy muy cansada y...

—Ahora entiendo por qué pensabas que el bien no era una opción para ti, pero lo que hiciste hoy prueba que lo eres, que eres más fuerte que las malas decisiones de tu pasado o que tus oscuros poderes.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó, exasperada—. ¡Lo que pasó hoy solo prueba mi punto! No sé de dónde sacas que...

—¡No, piénsalo! —ella cruzó las manos frente a su pecho y le hizo una seña para que continuara—. Si de verdad puedes hacer todo eso que dices, si de verdad podrías habernos borrado de la existencia con un chasaqueo de dedos, ¡entonces estuviste conteniéndote todo el tiempo! —terminó, con una mirada triunfal—. _Querías_ que te detuviéramos y lo que es más, nos estabas _ayudando_.

Jinx suspiró, pero reconoció que él tenía un punto. No sabía si podía hacer todas esas cosas, pero sí había estado conteniéndose. No había tirado a matar en ningún momento y esa era una de las pocas cosas de las que era consciente que había pensado en ese momento.

—Supongo que tal vez tienes razón.

Él pareció sorprendido.

—¿Jinx admitiendo que tengo razón? —se acercó y le puso una mano sobre la frente—. ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

Ella se la apartó de un manotazo y lo vio con fastidio.

—Sí y no esperes que el suceso se repita, Quicksilver.*

—¡Oye! —Kid Flash frunció el ceño y Jinx fue capaz de ver la parte inferior de sus cejas asomarse por el agujero ocular de su máscara—. ¡No me parezco en nada a Quicksilver!

—¡Ha! ¿Qué tienen de diferente?

—Pues, para empezar, yo soy muy real y no un tonto personaje de cómics.

—Bla, bla, bla. Si solo vas a quejarte, prefiero irme a dormir.

Él le sacó la lengua y peleó por no dejar salir una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Jinxie —se despidió.

—Buenas noches.

Más rápido de lo que Jinx pudo haber reaccionado, sintió un pequeño y rápido beso en su mejilla y después, una ráfaga de viento. Cuando volvió en sí, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y después, gritó.

—¡Kid Flash, la próxima vez que te vea...!

—¡Silencio, maldita sea! ¡Hay gente tratando de dormir! —gritó uno de sus vecinos.

Bufó y se metió a su casa, dirigiéndose directamente a la cama, después de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando llegó, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la rosa sobre su almohada.

* * *

*Quicksilver es un personaje ficticio que aparece en los cómics publicados por Marvel Comics, perteneciente a los X-Men y capaz de moverse y pensar a velocidades sobrehumanas. Decidí hacer la referencia como que en el mundo de los Jóvenes Titanes, también existen los Cómics de Superhéroes :P

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Haganme saber qué piensan en una lluvia de reviews.

Decidí dejar un final abierto, porque me gusta mucho más que resolver la situación. No resolví qué harán los Titanes con respecto a los Viernes 13, porque desde el principio había decidido que quería que la última escena fuera completamente Flinx, él intentando confortarla y, de alguna forma u otra, haciéndole saber que encontrarán una solución al respecto y que no es su culpa.

Los quiero y les mando un beso,  
Aurea.


End file.
